Enemies
Pitfall Enemies Pitfall! * Crocodile * Snake * Scorpions * Electric Eels * Bats Super Pitfall Pitfall:The Lost Expedition Bats Found in dark, cave areas, they will swarm Pitfall Harry and bite him. Equip the Torch to chase them away for a bit, though they often return. Bush Ninja These odd fellows hide in a bush, waiting for Harry to near so they can jump out and smack him. They can be beat, but they need to be removed from their bush, followed by getting hit again to die. If Harry fails to get them, they will hides again in a bush. Crocodile These are one of two classic Pitfall enemies! These hard skinned fellows can be used as stepping stones, but swim near one and he will try to swallow Harry whole! Wiggle back and forth and then jump out of their jaws if they manage to get a hold of Harry. Electric Eel Although they do not actively go after Harry, their ability to electrify portions of the water makes it so passing through impossible without the use of the Raft. Henchman Hired by Jonathan St. Claire, these fellas make up for their weak stamina with the generous amounts of TNT they are supplied with! Get in close to punch them out, but you may wish to try long range attacks if they have not seen Harry yet. Howler Monkey These orange, sleepy monkeys will seem harmless, but wake them and they will call their brethren in the tree branches to pelt our hero with melons! Either silence them before they can wake up and cry out, or tiptoe by them as quiet as a mouse. Mega Monkey Baby These small monkeys will walk around, watching for someone to go grab a hold of in a sign of neediness for companionship. However, Harry should seek to keep them lonely because… Mega Monkey Mom The momma does not like others playing with her children! Attack her or her children (which includes her children latching onto Harry), and she will relentlessly hound Harry till she can deliver a brutal kick. Avoid at all costs unless TNT is in your hand to stop this charging behemoth, Native These babbling beings will hide behind their face shields, so sweep kick them, followed by another attack to incapacitate them. They throw melons, so keep moving to avoid being pelted. Penguin Found in the cold mountainous areas, they will protect their nests will territorial ferocity. They are invulnerable to frontal attacks due to their sharp beak, but their backsides make perfect targets. Piranha These fish have a voracious appetite, so Harry is advised to not liner in any water they patrol. Swim on past as fast as you can, not stopping for anything! Pit Monster Commonly referred to as a Pitfall, these guys seem to follow Harry around the world. Find a way to get past these gaping entities, or Harry will get good and crunched! Plantis Noxious These thrashing plants will give off a foul stench in the form of a green cloud that Harry can only pass through if he finds a Gasmask. TNT will also knock these plants out of commission. Porcupine These mammals will shoot their quills at Harry when he nears, and he draws too near, they will roll into a ball and try to bash into Harry. Unless you have some TNT handy, Harry will need to get in close to the Porcupine to knock it off of it's feet, revealing the vulnerable underbelly. Renegade Native The exact same to Natives in every way, except their eyes glow and they throw stink bombs instead of melons. The same old sweep kick and attack will take care of them. Scorpion Another original Pitfall enemy! They require a stronger attack like the Smashing Strike to permanently kill them, as regular attacks will just stun them momentarily. Shaman Not really an evil fellow, he will sell Harry Items to aid him in his quest (see Sidequests for specific wares). However, he is often hiding away in difficult to reach places, so search diligently. Snow Bowler Native in the colder regions, they will jump out of the snow, followed by rolling themselves at Harry. Avoid their charge, then attack them while they are stunned from their crashing impact. Snow Scarab These small insects like the cold (unlike most), where they will form snowballs to fly and drop on Harry. Use a Rising Strike to kill them, or just equip your Shield to block the incoming snowball from above. Spinja Natives that carry sharp blades while wandering the frigid caverns in the northern mountains, they attack by spinning around rapidly. Harry should make use of his own Pickaxes in the same manner to stop them, allowing him to attack them while they sit their vulnerable. Swinging Monkeys These small guys are usually not even noticeable. However, they tend to congregate in areas where Harry will have to make a dangerous leap past a danger, which is why they are among the more annoying enemies. Just move right on by, as they are not worth taking the time to kill. Tuco Tuco These small, ground dwelling rodents do not actively attack Harry at any time, except during one event of the Native Games (see Sidequests for details on the Native Games). Ignore these guys as they pop in and out of their holes as they will not affect Harry.